User talk:Technopeasant
Hi, welcome to Tongue Tied! Thanks for your edit to the Image:Deb lister.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- WikiaBot (talk) 08:19, 19 March 2009 Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:29, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Red Dwarf Hi " Technopeasant" I'll try to do everything I can to make your wikia a big success. I'm a huge Red Dwarf fan. I have every single episode including "Back to Earth" I just added some videos to the "Red Dwarf theme" and "Munchkin Song" articles, I hope you like them. (Daniel Macgregor 19:19, July 23, 2010 (UTC)) username i love it techno is great music. Kurtangle66 08:29, April 9, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome I love the Dwarf and I'm just trying to make a better wiki for everyone. I have got loads more edits and new pages to write, so i'd better get on with it!Dragonmaster79 21:36, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Busy man I am all over this wiki recently. I've written about 30 new pages and made more than 150 edits since christmas. This just goes to show just how truly exciting my evenings are !!! Dragonmaster79 17:07, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Maybe... What would being an administrator involve? I can't guarantee how much time I can devote to it. Please let me know more.Dragonmaster79 12:00, February 3, 2012 (UTC) : OK, count me in Dragonmaster79 10:48, February 4, 2012 (UTC) : Fair enough Dragonmaster79 08:14, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Using your Site Hi! Just wanted you to know I plan on using your site a lot in the upcoming months, I'm writing the definitive unauthorized Red Dwarf Encyclopedia for Hasslein Books (www.hassleinbooks.com ) and am using all the sites I can find for reference. I have pretty much every book ever printed on the subject (including some hard-to-find ones) so if there's anything you have a question on, I'm sure we can be mutually helpful to one another. I look forward to combing your site. 21:09, July 30, 2012 (UTC)Paul Giachetti, Co-Owner, Hasslein Books Question Hi. Believe it or not, I didn't have either of those in mind. It was just an amalgamation of Lucius Cornelius Sulla and Marcus Agrippa. CorneliusAgrippa (talk) 13:50, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Theme Greetings admin. As you can see I've been very active on the wikia lately, starting numerous articles, improvements, expansions, uploading photos so that articles are illustrated, and so forth. From extensive scouring of the wikia though I reckon the most desperately lacking area is a background theme. It would improve the wikia massively, and would make it more it more visually appearling and professional-looking to fans of the show and causal viewers alike. If needed, I could help in producing a background theme. Regards, Darth crucifious (talk) 06:11, June 7, 2014 (UTC)